rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Island of Lythel
Lythel is a densely forested island far out in the western seas. Lythel was inhabited solely by elves during the earlier ages of Gielinor, but was abandoned sometime after the Godwars. Lythel thrived on its abundant resources, Thick forests for lumber, coastal fishing spots, and much more. Lythel was only recently re-inhabited, for only a short time. The original name of Lythel is still unknown to its newest discoverers, and it continues to captivate and mystify under its extremely strange conditions. History Throughout The Ages Lythel has went through many stages during it's existance since the creation and shaping of Gielinor, always, though, serving some purpose. The First Age Upon the arrival of elves in Gielinor, and the kick-start of exploration in their newly claimed lands, Lythel was discovered after a mere few decades. Upon it's discovery, it consisted of only thick forest in need of being tamed. The only creatures were animals, the whole land devoid of human life. The early elves began to map the land, and tame it, clearing way for a small outpost fit only to inhabit a few dozen, and to be self sustained. They relayed information from this outpost every few months throughout the first age. The outpost never came under danger from outside threats, but was disadvantaged by their lack of knowledge of the rest of the world. Many elves who returned to the elven lands were out of touch with current events. The Second Age The outpost persisted through the second age, expanding to include a small few houses and farms around it, for settlers to start families in this friendly environment, free of war. Upon the closing of the world gate, and loss of crystal supply, the island was considered a safe place to store crystal. Lythel was kept secret from enemies to the elven empire, and was considered a haven, untouched by war. The second age of Lythel sticks out with frequent, harsh winters ravaging it almost yearly. The Third Age The original villages growth persisted, many elven families wishing to push their way as far form the Godwars as possible. The harsh winters of Lythel were dying down, But internal politics of the island were reaching a boiling point. The original ruling elves were considered "out of touch" with the citizens of the island, and relations amongst citizens reached a boiling point. The social structure and chain of command was fragmenting, and the "safe haven" Lythel once was was collapsing. The islands renewal came not long in to the third age. the citizens, at the brink of attacking eachother, were calmed by a new arrival to the island. A man who listened to them, and voiced their concerns to the ruling members. It didn't take long for the ruling members to "vanish", and the people to elect this newly arrived man as their leader. unbeknownst to them, this saviour was the mahjarrat, Athrisray, in diguise. This allowed the island to flourish once more. Trading with the mainland began, and the island grew in wealth. The long persisting families of the island grew to notice the seemingly agelessness of their leader. Many came to call him the immortal one, though many feared him. At the islands peak of success, the people suddenly had desire to flee. Betrayal In the dead of night, many people of the island attempted to board the mercantile ships and flee to the mainland, but their saviour caught wind of this plan. Just as the ship was leaving the islands coast, Athrisray traveled to the shore and with a few successful spells, caught the ship ablaze and severly damaged one side. The ship took on water quickly and sank. Any survivors fleeing to the mainland were swiftly killed. the massacre was to be descrete. Those who chose to stay on the island would think those who left that night made it safely to the mainland. This, however, did not go as planned, when a witness in the woods that night saw, and rallied the villagers than an awful monster had destroyed the boat. The wisest elders of the village put it together, and Athrisray was found out. Back in his home, a small palace built at the front of the village, a riot formed. Faced with this impending doom, Athrisray journeyed to the roof of his home and lit the forests around the village ablaze. the dry summers night was the perfect condition for the fire to quickly spread. Some legends say that the island burned like a torch for a week, and on clear nights, was visible from Priffdinas. No citizen survived as the forest was charred bare, and the village turned to ash. Athrisray walked away unscathed, determined to allow the island to be forgotten, and lost to the ages. The Fourth Age Untampered by mortal hands, the island began to grow again throughout the course of the fourth age. Through fire and death came life as trees and plants sprouted anew. birds began returning to the island as the ecosystem renewed. the animal population grew slowly, though it still has not recovered to this date. The charred, ruined stone walls were consumed by the forest, and the island began its descent back in to a natural state. Legend states that to this date, the spirits of those who died the night of the great fire still wander the woods, seeking justice, refusing to rest until justice is brought to their killer. The Fifth Age The fifth age saw a brief spark of life for Lythel amidst a sea of tragedies the Lutheenus the elf rediscovered the island and siezed control of it, unaware of it's dark history. After discovering the ruins of the original village, he began reconstructing around the original layout. During construction, workers reported seeing or hearing things in the forest. They'd hear whispers or just feel and unnatural presence around them. One worker was injured, falling from a rooftop while installing tiles, claiming he felt himself get pushed, though he was the only person on the roof. nonetheless, the village was rebuilt and welcomed in citizens. as the population grew out of control, dungeons were converted into underground apartment complexes. But as if of a curse, the islands population grew to get ill frequently, and became scared of claimed supernatural presenced in their homes. one by one, they left, and by the end of the sixth age, Lutheenus was left alone on the island. The Sixth Age Left alone to his thoughts on the island, accompanied by only the dead, Lutheenus' mind warped. He grew mad, talking back to the voices he heard, destroying homes in his own village in fits of unnatural rage. Insanity consumes every fiber of his being, attacking anyone to set foot on the island in an extremely violent manner. It grew apparent that he doomed himself to the island, stuck for eternity with the very spirits massacred there centuries before. Leadership of Lythel From its founding up until the takeover of Athrisray, the island was ran by a council of six wise elves. Their skills varied, each having different insights on combat, trade, and the citizen population. A new council was elected (or re-elected) every ten years. the council slowly changed from a group of wise elders into a club of greedy politicians. it was at this time that Athrisray forcefully took power, disposing of the council members over time and putting himself in the position to be elected as a sole leader of Lythel. After Athrisrays betrayal and the destruction of the island, no leader (or mortal) set foot on the island until the arrival of Lutheenus, who still has rights to the land today, though insnaity consumes him. The Future of Lythel Lythels future is bleak, the island being impossibly to inhabit until the spirits are removed, lest anyone else falls victim to the Curse of Lythel. The island is on the fast track for another age of desolation. Residual energy The night of the Great Fire, large quantities of magic and energy were released, forever embadding itself in to the nature of the island. It is unknown what long term effects this may cause, but it may attribute to the Curse of Lythel. It is said to have strange effects on the weather of the island, though no long term cases could be documented due to the fact that nobody has been able to live there for more than a few months ever since Athrisrays destruction of the island. Accessing the Island Lythel is inaccessable except to the very brave. Previous portal connections have been destroyed, and very few people know the secret to teleporting to the island. it's shallow, rocky coasts requires expreienced sailors familiar with the waters of the area to navigate. the rough sea winds make tranport by air (i.e., hot air balloon) a dangerous certain death. Category:Location Category:In-Character History Category:POC Category:Islands Category:Custom Content